


Gravity

by Titti



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-07
Updated: 2005-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House believes Chase is going to Cuddy and Vogler to rat him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with iamari @ LJ. This is the result of an RPG. Please take it as such.

Limping out of Lisa's office, Greg's brain is churning. Why the hell would Vogler care if he fired Chase or not? It didn't make sense unless...

Greg pulls out his little bottle of pills and pops one as he heads for his car. He has suspected Robert of going to Cuddy and Vogler to rat on him, now he has his confirmation. If Greg cared more about the man, he'd be hurt, but the truth is, Chase has always been more of a means to an end and the man does have a nice ass.

Instead of being hurt, Greg is more pissed than anything. Not that Chase lied, people did it all the time, but that the man had then lied about lying. What a crock. Pulling out of the garage, House heads for his ex-lover's house.

Robert has been waiting for some sort of confrontation since Vogler told him that Greg had wanted to fire him. Greg isn't the type to let things go, not until he has made his point over and over. So Robert isn't surprised when he sees Greg's car stop in the driveway.

There is a second of indecision, but then Robert goes to the front door, and leaves it ajar before returning to the living room, and sitting in front of the TV, because there is no way that he's waiting for Greg to take his sweet time to get inside.

Greg isn't really surprised by the open door, but he does shove it harder than he intends as it slams back into the wall with a loud thump. As it swings back, Greg shuts it and makes his way to the living room.

Standing in the doorway, Greg can only smirk softly. "Well, well...it seems you've found a taller ladder to help you reach that golden cookie jar. Or maybe you just like black dicks better."

Slowly, Robert's eyes move from the TV to Greg. "Oh, sod off, Greg, and if you really want to insult me, at least, do it better. I know just how well you can do it." He waits a moment, before shutting off the TV, and getting up. "Let me explain it in terms you'll understand. I'm doing what's best for me, just like you always do. It's clear that you like Foreman, and you'd do anything for Cameron as long as she keeps batting her bloody eyes, so I have to take care of myself."

Greg takes a few steps closer. "Yeah, bet you have it all figured out, don't you? Truth is...I don't like Foreman or Cameron or her bloody eyes whether she bats them or not. Believe it or not...it's not even because I trust them and not you. I was going to fire you because they, unlike you or I, actually care about patients."

Robert stands, hands on his hips, frowning as he stares at Greg. "You are barking mad if you really think that. I'm the one who's with the patients when they have crises, I'm with them in the ICU, I intubate them when they can't breath. I'm the intensivist, who has to keep the patients alive, while the prodigal sons impress you with their knowledge, never mind they get it wrong all the time. And you know what? I know you well enough to know that you care as well. You simply refuse to admit it to yourself or other."

"Oh, did you forget you're the one that scopes the wrong leg because you're too busy flirting? Funny...I thought you were the one all bent out of shape because a child was fat. Or was that in her best interest?" Stepping forward again, Greg looks eye to eye with Robert. "And I thought Foreman sat with that girl and I sat with our heart transplant and Cameron sat with the woman with sleeping sickness."

"I don't think I'm infallible, unlike you..." Robert shakes his head. "You know what? It doesn't matter, because you're not here to reason, you're here to prove you're right. Fine, you're right, I'm wrong. You still can't fire me, and I have to deal with both you and Vogler. Are we done now?"

Smiling a bit with false cheer, Greg shakes his head. "Nope. Not even started. See...I can't fire you, but I don't have to let you do anything either. You've already proven I can't trust you, so why is it exactly that you think I'm going to let you anywhere near any of my patients?" Setting his cane down, Greg crosses his hands over it. "Hope you like Vogler's admittedly fat ass since I'm guessing you're about to spend a great deal of time kissing it. He may keep me from firing you, but he actually can't force me to let you do anything."

Robert wants to laugh; Greg talking about trust is like the devil talking about heaven. He almost points it out, but it would get them nowhere, so he resigns himself to go along with this so called conversation until he can make Greg leave. "All right, so I won't see patients, while you and whoever stays on board can do all the work, but wait... you don't do the work. You sit and think, while we run around doing the tests, taking the histories, talking to the families. I guess Foreman or Cameron will be busy, while I do my crossword puzzles and kiss Vogler's arse. Happy?"

"Eww... no. The thought of you kissing Vogler's ass makes me nauseous, but the thought of you sitting there with your career in death throes? Now that makes me smile." Reaching out, Greg pats Robert's cheek. "You really didn't think this through too well before you decided to betray me, did you?"

Robert's fingers close around Greg's wrist, and he doesn't tighten the grip as much as he could. He doesn't want another war. He simply wants to be left alone, how difficult is that? Obviously very, when Greg is involved, and he knows he's making it worse. He should just nod, let Greg speak his mind, and then escort him to the door, but he can't stay quiet. "You know what just occurred to me? If you really wanted a show, you'd have done this at the hospital. So why are you here?"

The grip is warm and Greg does his best to deny the effect it has on him. He doesn't attempt to twist away or make any other move. "I thought you might like a chance to fix your screw up."

The words make his heart skip a beat, but only for an instant, because he knows that this can't be fixed. Even if he could get Vogler to back off, and he can't, Greg isn't really the forgiving type. This must be another of his stupid tests, and Robert knows that there is no way to pass this one. Slowly, he pulls Greg's hand away from his face, and then releases it. "I doubt I can, but be careful. With tenure, he can't fire you...unless he finds a cause, and I'll assure you that he'll be looking."

"Bet you'd just love to give him one now, wouldn't you, Dr. Chase?" Greg shakes his hand as if it's numb, but the truth is, he's trying to get rid of the warm feeling in it. "Tell me, Robert. Think you can prove your loyalty to me? Because I promise you one thing. When Vogler lets his little pissing contest affect the performance of this hospital, and it will, we both know it, the shareholders will vote him out." Looking at Robert, Greg suddenly sees an image of how the man looks in the morning when his hair droops over his eyes and stirs with each breath.

"I don't know what you want, Greg. That I promise that I won't tell him anything? We both know that you wouldn't believe me, and there is the little fact that he'll fire me the moment he realizes that I don't hate you." Robert looks down, his hair falling over his face like a curtain. He rakes them with his fingers as he looks up again. "I know you don't understand, but I can't go back home, and I can't ask my father for another call; I won't. I'm sorry it had come to this."

"Surely you can act like you still hate me, Robert." Sitting down, Greg looks up at the other man, his former lover, and sighs. "Your father doesn't need to get involved. Other than your tendency to stab your superiors in the back and fuck up the occasional test, you've got fine references." Greg goes silent for a second as he sets his cane aside. "Tell you what, would you settle for a suspension of disbelief on my part? I'll trust your word...for now. Not to mention that if he fires you for not hating me...I'd say you might actually have a case against Vogler."

"I never hated you, might want to kill you at times..." He's already mentally smacking himself for even considering it. Robert should know better than to fall for that warm voice, for that illusion that Greg cares, still he sits down next to Greg. "Tell me why I should trust you? I've worked with you the longest, back you up when no one else would, and yet I make one mistake, and I suddenly am not a good doctor, and you can't trust me. What the hell was that, ah? Since we were sleeping together, you could get away with things that you wouldn't do with the other two? Is that it?"

"Robert, your one mistake was betraying me to a man I hated. That's not a simple mistake." Greg knows Robert doesn't trust him, but hell, he hardly trusts himself. No matter how many times Greg tells himself he doesn't give a shit, here he is. "I never said you weren't a good doctor. Besides, you know I'd never let the fact that we slept together interfere with work."

"That's bullshit. You practically told me my job was at risk with the wrong x-ray, and that was before I went to Vogler. Hell, it's the reason I went to him. When I heard you had to make the choice, I knew who you'd pick. After all, there is this new crash Cameron has, and you know she'll do whatever you wants. She really likes, likes you," Robert says in falsetto, batting his eyes like Cameron does. Then he laughs mirthlessly. "You didn't let our sleeping together interfere, because you were ready to move on."

Greg can't help it, he laughs. "You think that Cameron is the first woman to flirt with me? Damn, Robert, never figured you for the jealous type. I'm not interested in Cameron, or...did the fact that I happen to be bedding you...a man, fail to register? Really, you're a better diagnostician than that and stop that voice, it's creepy." Playing with the handle of his cane, Greg looks over at Robert. "If it had been a simple x-ray, then yes, not a big mistake. You put a catheter down the woman's incorrect leg."

"Don't you think I know? I still don't understand how I could have done that, but don't tell I'm the only one who's ever made a mistake...Oh I'm sorry, of course you are perfect," he adds with sarcasm. "As for Cameron, I don't think you love her, but I'm sure you'll have no qualms using her crush for your benefit." Robert stops Greg's hand, covering it with his, before fixing Greg with his eyes. "I know what I've done, but don't make it sound like you're an innocent bystander."

"I'm neither innocent nor perfect. I never claimed to be either." Greg frowns as his hand seems to move of its own volition, turning and taking Robert's. "Love her? I barely like her. In fact, I don't like her. She's whiny and she thinks I have unrequited feelings for her." Shaking his head, Greg looks over at Robert.  
"If I'm such an evil prick, care to explain why it is we are sleeping together?"

Robert smiles despite himself. "Because you've never been a prick with me, or not unreasonably so, at least until recently, and if you haven't noticed we aren't sleeping together."

When Robert smiles, Greg feels like his control of the situation is slipping. Oh, he's still a bit miffed by his lover, well, former lover's betrayal, but he always has been a sucker for Robert's smile. "All right, that's true. Then why is it that you lied about the fact you were lying? I asked you about Vogler and you denied it. You should know by now that I won't hold a single lie against you. I actually expect that."

"You expect everyone to lie." Robert stands up abruptly and begins to pace. He stops long enough to stare at Greg. "I couldn't stand you looking at me like that, all right? Yes, it's my fault, but bloody hell, I felt like you'd pushed me into it, and then...Then, nothing. Then, you knew it was me, and I didn't want you to hate me, but too late, right? So here we are. You're stuck with me, at least for now, and I'm not sorry about the result. Regardless what anyone thinks, I actually enjoy working for you."

"Yes, actually I do expect everyone to lie. It's good to know you didn't disappoint me there, but for fuck's sake, don't blame me for your lying. I didn't push you into anything." Tapping his cane against the floor in a short, angry bursts of sound, Greg snorts. "You're not stupid, Robert. You do know why Vogler's using you, right? He doesn't give a shit about you, or Cameron, or Foreman or even the damn patients. He wants me gone and he'll use every single one of you just to get to that point. Either you'll give him what he wants...or he thinks he can push me into quitting. Now, since you care sooo much for the patients. How well do you think they'd do without me there? Yes, I'm arrogant, but mistakes or not, I'm damn good at what I do."

"I know you're good, Greg; I never disputed that." Robert sighs, as he crosses his arms in front of his chest, almost hugging himself. "I also know what I did was stupid. You were angry at me, I got angry too, and went to Vogler. I know how childish it sound, but...It doesn't matter now, I know I'm over my head here, but I don't see a way out. You have one that you'd like to share, then I shall help you."

"Are you asking me for help as your boss or your lover?" The words pop out without Greg being fully aware and he wishes he could suck them back in, but they're there now, like a huge elephant between them.

"I'm not asking you for anything, Greg. What I'm saying is that I made the mistake, and if I can help you, I will." Robert shakes his head. "I'm not asking for anything in return, if you're wondering."

Levering himself up out of the sofa, Greg takes the required two steps to Robert. His hand moves into Robert's hair quickly before Greg pulls him into a demanding kiss. Licking and nipping at Robert's tongue and lips, Greg gives into the passion, anger, whatever that's making him itch with need.

Robert's hands slip beneath Greg's jacket, and he grips the shirt tight until it crumples in his fists. He matches Greg's pace, his tongue gliding against his lover. No, not lover, he can't think in these terms, because he can't afford to hope. It's much easier to enjoy the moment, focusing on each touch, each meeting of their lips.

Finally, Greg pulls back just a bit, his tongue flicking one last time against Robert's lips. He really doesn't want to admit how much he's missed this or if he's honest with himself, how much he's missed Robert. "You want to help me? Stop running to Vogler. You want to be on the team, you stay part of the team."

Robert snorts. "It's not that easy, is it? I can't stop going to Vogler, then he'll know something is wrong, and you still have to fire someone, unless...you want to force a board vote on this. I heard Cameron's plan about the pay cuts, and if the board approves it, we're fine. If it doesn't... then we're all screwed, including Cuddy and Wilson, because you know they'll support you."

"So lie to Vogler. You're quite good at it, I almost believed you." Thinking over the rest of it, Greg rather likes the idea of going over Vogler's head. It's not like the man can hate him anymore than he already does. "The board thing, that's good. I'm surprised you can think that clearly when it feels like twenty five percent of your blood volume is in your dick right now."

Robert laughs, his smile reaching his eyes as he looks at Greg. "Let's just say that I've already had a showdown with Vogler and I've been thinking about this since then. I had planned to talk to Cuddy in the morning; I didn't think you'd want to listen to me." He looses his grip on the shirt, and allows himself to touch his lover again, hands sliding over Greg's back. "I'm glad you came."

"Haven't yet, maybe later." Greg smirks back and wags his eyebrows. "Oh, you mean here? Well, I came to chase you around and beat you with my cane like any good crotchety old man. I think I got distracted by your ass. No wonder you keep that lab coat on. Damn lucky for us."

"Is that why you *don't* use it? You want everyone to look at your arse?" Robert doesn't believe that for a moment. The jacket is a way to avoid recognition from the patients' families and go against uniformity at the same time. However his mind is soon back to the subject at hand. "Greg..." he licks his lips for a moment, picking his words carefully. "Is it so easy? It doesn't seem like you."

"Maybe I'm not me. Maybe there's a pod somewhere. Or maybe I got sucked into the television and you're actually getting the good guy disguised as me." Greg knows Robert's right, but he's not about to admit anything.

"Or maybe I'll keep wondering what's your true motivation, but that's all right. It's not like you ever make it easy." Robert pulls on Greg's shirt gently, before two fingers make their way between the buttons to rest on Greg's stomach. He does it without thinking, but when he feels the heat, he realizes what he's done and freezes. "Will you go home or..."

"I wouldn't be half as much fun if you knew everything, now would I?" Greg's stomach clenches under Robert's fingers then relaxes. "Let's pretend for a moment that it's your choice. Would you rather I stay?" Even as he asks though, his hand slides up under the back of Robert's shirt until it's moving over warm skin.

Robert sniggers. "Right, my choice, and I say 'yes', will you leave simply to be contrary? I want you to stay," he finally adds serious. "I don't know how wise it is, but I'm king of rush decisions lately."

"Yes, and we have proof of how bad you are at making them. I'll stay, if you feed me. I skipped dinner to come over here and kick your ass." Greg closes his hand, his nails scraping lightly over Robert's skin. "That should count for something."

Robert closes his eyes, barely keeping the moan at bay. The pressure is just perfect, not light enough to tickle, not hard enough to be truly painful. His fingers card Greg's short hair while he reaches for Greg's lips. "I can do food," he murmurs before kissing Greg again.

With the promise of not only food, but sex, Greg becomes a lot more agreeable, returning the kiss, gently then with more heat as he tries to force the soft moans Robert's biting down on. "Mind if we sit? Or should we just head straight for the bed?"

"What do you want more: food or sex?" Robert asks teasing, knowing the answer before asking the question. He squeezes Greg's arm gently. "Greg? No games, right? I shall help, regardless."

Taking a step back, Greg regards Robert for a moment. "Food. I'm really quite hungry." Greg licks his lips, "Besides, I thought you liked my games." Slowly, he sits down and looks up at Chase. "So...food?"

"I like your games, but not when I don't know where I stand." Robert brushes Greg's shoulder with his fingers. "I've developed a certain...dislike for uncertainty." Since he'd learned that a drunken mother could create all sort of havoc, but he didn't say anything, instead he smiled. "I'll call for Chinese if that's okay. They deliver quickly and if you change your mind, we can keep it warm, and eat later."

"Chinese is good. Oh...get those shrimp won ton things they make." Setting one leg up on Robert's coffee table, Greg leans his cane against the sofa. "If you're looking for stability, you're looking in the wrong place, Robert. Where you stand...right now about three feet to my left, which isn't really good for either sex or food."

"That answer... so very you, Greg. Let me call the restaurant, and I'll be back." Robert goes to the kitchen to find the menu. He calls and makes the order, before returning to the living room. He hesitates for a moment, but then sits next to Greg. "I didn't mean that I wanted some sort of proposition or some such nonsense."

"Good, because you won't get one." The fact that he's here says all Greg is willing to say and most days, he thinks Robert understands that. "How long?" His gaze wanders over Robert's body as Greg's lip twitches again smiling.

Robert didn't expect any other answer, in fact he didn't expect an answer at all, and maybe that would have been better, but he refuses to dwell on it, and that's when the second question makes its way to his brain. "How long for what? Ooh, food, about thirty minutes. Would you like something while we wait? Considering your eating habit, whatever I find it'll be healthier than what you eat. Really, cafeteria food? Can you and Wilson go across the street and get something decent? And I'm babbling, am I not?"

"Yes, you are. And honestly, what difference does it make? I'm not out of shape. I don't plan on living for some hellaciously long time. I figure if I make it to sixty, I'll have pissed off enough people to earn my spot in heaven where I can throw shit down at everyone else, so what's the point?" Greg frowns a bit then shrugs. "Besides, Wilson uses his lunches with me as an excuse to eat as crappy as I do."

"I'm sure you're setting your goals too low. I'm sure you can annoy people for a much longer time." Robert can't help but feel like there is a barrier between them. However, they keep talking until the food arrives.

Slowly the conversation becomes a little easier, but they are both avoiding sensitive subjects. Even Greg is being a little more relaxed than usual, and Robert isn't sure if he should be afraid or take it as a good sign.

After dinner, he disposes of the boxes, cleaning up the coffee table in the living room. Before sitting on the chair, one foot on the table, and Robert looks at Greg. "Feeling better now?"

Greg is feeling relaxed, something that surprises even him. Not that he would normally classify himself as a tense man, more reserved. Well not that either, unless you counted his real feelings, the ones he really doesn't let people see. Robert's probably come the closest in years, decades if you don't count Lisa.

"Why yes, yes I am. Thanks for asking. Of course, I'm rather fond of being catered too and you do it so very well." Something nags at Greg, that he's being far too forgiving, but he feels good enough now not to care.

"You mean I'm a kiss arse..." Robert stops short, before he can do real damage. He's way too tense, waiting for something to go wrong, and attacking always seems easier than sitting down and waiting for someone to hurt you. "Sorry, I'm... on alert mode."

"As you should be. You got caught in a massive lie today, Robert. I'd hope you'd be a bit...anxious." Greg shrugs before reaching for Robert's hand and tugging on it. "I do believe that you promised more than food. Or don't you put out anymore?"

"I was on alert since you started that game of cat and mouse with Cameron." Roberts gets up and straddles Greg. He leans until his face fits perfectly in the crook of Greg's neck, nipping gently at the tender skin. "I put out, but I didn't think you were interested," he whispers as his lips make their way up and down the column.

"So glad to hear that and I'd never turn down sex." With both hands now free, Greg moves them to Robert's ass, kneading at the firm muscles with an appreciative sigh. "You do have to admit, it's more relaxing than a game of racquetball or squash or whatever it is young doctors are playing these days to prove how hip and in shape they are."

"Young doctors run up and down the hallways trying to predict what their Head of Department might want." Robert unbuttons the first buttons, his lips covering the exposed skin, but he can't shut down his brain.

This could be all a trick, nice way to humiliate him. Food, sex, and then Greg could turn his back on Robert, and Robert has no way of knowing until it's too late. He should trust Greg, but if there is one thing that he's learned from his lover is that it's best not to trust anyone, or maybe his father taught him long ago.

He really needs to stop thinking. Sex is fine. Why ever would he pass the opportunity to have sex? Robert needs to stop freaking out, that's all. "Do you want to go somewhere more comfortable?"

There's something about the whole concept of undressing that seems to free something for Greg. It's both uncomfortable and freeing and Greg always seems to hang in the balance for a bit before choosing one way or the other. It's the soft breathless sound that Robert makes that decides for him. "Yes. I think your bed is a lot more comfortable than this far too hard couch."

"All right, then." Robert kisses Greg's chest again, and then he slips from Greg's lap. He stands aside, knowing that any help he might offer will be rebuffed, and waits for his lover to get up, cane in hand.

He's learned to walk a step behind, and he finds himself doing the same even in his own house. Robert turns off the light of the living room on his way out, and soon he's trailing Greg again, sliding past him only to walk into the dark bedroom until he finds the lamp on his nightstand.

Obtusely, Greg is pleased when Robert doesn't offer to help him up. Once in the bedroom, Greg sits on the bed and hooks his cane onto the nightstand. Greg reaches out and turns the light out, then grabs Robert's hips and pulls him closer, between his legs. He hates the lights on during sex and it has nothing to do with being a prude. It makes everything too intimate and close for Greg to be comfortable.

Almost roughly, Greg finishes untucking Robert's shirt, then runs his hands over the smooth skin. Using the palm of his hands first, Greg quickly changes to light scratches before he lifts Robert's shirt and nips at his stomach.

Robert's hands go to the back of Greg's head, resting gently. As much as he'd love to close his eyes, he strains in the dark to see his lover, and stands still, enjoying the moment, but soon he needs to move. He slips his shirt over his head, without bothering with the buttons, and then his hands are back on Greg, pulling on the shirt.

Once his shirt is off, comes the part Greg hates. Trying to get his own pants off is awkward, he doesn't like asking for or even being offered help, but he still can't stand the way he moves so awkwardly. He shouldn't have sat down. Using the nightstand, Greg levers himself up again before undoing his belt and letting his pants fall to his ankles.

"Stubborn bastard," Robert murmurs under his breath, before he tentatively reaches for Greg's boxers and pulls them, knowing that he would have no qualms undressing a lover, but with Greg, he's always walking on egg shells, skirting the line between doing what he wants and avoiding anything that might be construed as help, or god forbid as pity.

He gets closer, lying kisses on Greg's jaw, feeling the five o'clock shadow under his lips. "Sit down, Greg. Let me do this for you, please."

It's dark and quiet and the rest of the world is outside of Robert's bedroom. It's an odd transition for Greg, from superior to... well, to as close to equal as he gets, which means he still thinks he's better. Robert's voice is soft and earnest and the slide of lips relaxing. "All right." That comment doesn't even have his usual bite as Greg sits down on the edge of the bed.

Robert kneels down between Greg's legs. He takes Greg's shoes off, then his socks, while he keeps his eyes on the silhouette of his lover. He wishes that he could see more, but the feeble light from outside isn't enough to show Greg's expression. Finally, he slides off Greg's pants, while nipping on the inside of his lover's thigh, stopping before reaching Greg's crotch.

Greg groans softly, the nips sending cascades of sensation over him. That is one thing he'll give Robert. The man is hands down the best lover Greg's ever had, not that Greg would ever tell him that. His hands slide into Robert's hair as Greg tugs him up until their lips meet. Using the foot of his good leg, he slides his boxers off and reaches for Robert's pants.

Robert doesn't waste time. He stands up and opens his jeans, pushing them down. "Lie down." Robert can imagine the frown on Greg's face without even seeing it, but he continues to get rid of his clothes. "And yes, I'm a right prick for wanting to be comfortable in bed, as opposed to kneeling down while I suck you off."

"Yes, but I like being comfortable and I like it when you're a prick, so it balances out." Lifting his bad leg, Greg stretches out on the bed, one hand reaching for Robert in the dark and pulling his lover closer. "While I'm not about to object to anything you might wish to do with your mouth, do keep in mind I fully intend to fuck you tonight." Greg smirks, then uses the hand fisted into Robert's hair to pull him into a kiss that is more biting and sucking than true kiss.

Robert can feel teeth scraping his lips, and it feels so good, and he doesn't want to end. He falls into the kiss, and yet he finds himself straddling Greg, their naked cocks sliding against each other, as he presses his body against Greg's. "I want you to fuck me." Just not yet, and he crawls down Greg's body, teeth leaving a red, angry trail until he reaches his goal.

He shifts so that he can settle between Greg's legs, and then he breathes in the scent of his lover, his tongue searching for that familiar taste as he licks each ball, before sliding up Greg's cock, tracing the ridge and over the slit. And he's just tasting, familiarizing himself once again. Greg would probably say that he's getting too sentimental, but then he would never admit any of this to Greg.

Greg struggles to keep stoically quiet at the bites, but soft moans finally break through as Robert reaches his cock. One hand falls to fist into the sheets as the other moves into Robert's hair. Greg briefly wonders about his fascination with Robert's hair, but then he feels the soft, wet heat of Robert's mouth engulfing him and any thought is just gone.

Lifting his hips slowly with a slight grimace as his leg shifts. Kneading at Robert's head, Greg bites his lower lip and groans again.

Selfish, that's the one word that runs through Robert's mind. Not that Greg doesn't make sure that Robert is satisfied, but Greg is selfish when it comes to showing any emotion or pleasure. It's probably the reason Robert loves to do this so much, to see just how much he can push, and how much Greg will allow him to see before putting a stop to things.

Robert sucks hard on his way down, and slides his tongue against the heavy cock on the upstrokes. Sucking, touching, licking, he puts all of his effort to steal one more groan, and each sound seems to speak to his own cock, hardening against the sheets as he rubs his hips against the mattress.

As much as Greg enjoys Robert's mouth, and he does, so much so that he actually looks forward to it like nothing else, not even Melrose. Greg wonders if one day he might actually tell Robert how much he enjoys their time together, he doubts it, but nothing's impossible.

The bed rocks slowly with Robert's movements and the way that his hips are circling. It's a contest of wills, if his fear of intimacy will overcome Robert's need for more. Greg knows that and loves every second of it. As Robert's tongue slides just so, Greg gasps and pulls Robert's hair sharply.

Robert winces, but that's his only reaction before pushing back. His lips are wet, and his breath cools them as he pants. "Remember what you promised me." Or maybe it was a threat, but then nothing was just sex with them. He covers Greg's body with his, and closes his lips over Greg's. The heat from Greg's mouth is only comparable to the heat from his lover's body, and yet he gets the most comfort as his fingers curl around Greg's hand.

Greg's hovering at the edge of bliss, slowly backing away as air hits his damp cock. Robert's kiss steals the breath from his lungs as Greg laces their fingers together without thought. His other hand guides Robert's leg up until Greg can slide his fingers between Robert's cheeks. Probing slowly, with surprising gentleness, Greg lifts his hips again to slide his cock against Robert's. "I do so try to keep my promises."

Robert can't help but chuckle. "You do brilliantly with promises...if they are to your advantage." He squeezes Greg's fingers, before kissing them, and again he wishes for a light to see that he wasn't overstepping any boundary. "Let me grab a condom, and you can make that promise a reality, all right?"

Shrugging into the darkness, Greg doesn't respond mostly because it's true, but when Robert starts to move away, Greg stops him. "Not yet." Pushing Robert to his back, Greg moves down the bed in a series of jerky, less than graceful motions. It's not something he's really done for Robert before, but what the hell, it feels right and he wants to for some reason he refuses to examine too closely.

"Lube?" He rasps softly, his breath sliding against Robert's skin just before Greg's mouth wraps around the head of his lover's cock. Fuck technique or skill, Greg believes it's the thought that counts and he's definitely thinking.

"Sweet Lord...Greg..." Unexpected doesn't even starts to cover how it feels. Without thinking, his hands go to the back of Greg's head, before he forces them down, over Greg's face. He was about to move, to reach for the lube. He was about to answer. Now, he wants to lie there, until Greg decides to stop. Possibly in a very, very long time.

On a scale of one to ten for intimacy that makes Greg want to flee, hands on his face are about a twenty. He stiffens slightly, but doesn't move them away. Dragging his nails up the inside of Robert's leg, Greg cups his lover's balls in one had, palming them and tugging lightly before his fingers ghost over Robert's entrance.

Nails scratch the tender skin on his thigh. It's almost as if Greg wants to mark him tonight, and wouldn't that be the thing to say out loud if he never wanted to have sex again! But he does want to get fucked, so he says, "We need lube." He needs to stretch to reach the nightstand, but he fishes blindly until he finds supplies and tosses lube and a condom next to Greg. "Now, we can get on with the shagging."

Greg slowly pulls off and frowns. "One might think you didn't appreciate my efforts." Ripping the condom open, Greg rolls it on then spreads lube over the thin latex. Rolling up to his knees with a soft groan that is more pain than anything else, Greg puts most of his weight on his good knee as he hovers over Robert's body.

"One might think that lube might make things easier, and more fun. God, not everything I say has a hidden message; I'm not you." Robert props himself on one elbow and reaches for Greg, his hand resting on his lover's neck. "Will you bite my head off if I ask if you'd be more comfortable lying down?"

"Yes, but I'll make you guess which one." Greg does however roll to his back, his hands remaining in place on Robert's skin. "Not to mention I like watching you on top. I get to pretend I'm one of those horse rides you see outside the grocery stores."

"I would mention how sick that is, except I'm sure people have told you that you're sick long before you met me," Robert answers with amusement in his voice. "Now..." He kneels, one knee on each side of Greg's hips. "I think I should show what I wanted you to do with-" he grabs the lube, and raises it, "-this."

He pours the liquid on his fingers and soon he's leaning forward, a hand next to Greg's shoulder, while the other reaches between his legs. "I thought you'd catch my drift. Next time, I'll attach directions for use." Each word is difficult to get out, riding softly with each ragged breath.

Greg may be cold and hard on occasion, but he's not made of ice, which is good because he'd be nothing but a pile of wet on the bed right then. He can't see Robert's expression, but he can hear it in his voice, feel what he's doing just from his posture. "Here...I think I have the idea." Resting his hand over Robert's, Greg slides one finger in alongside his lover's matching the movements Robert makes.

"I knew your deductive skills were extraordinary." He's not sure why he feels the need to talk so much when it's so hard to think, maybe another way to keep the connection. Robert doesn't dwell on it, that's the job for a shrink, and he trusts them as much as he trusts plastic surgeons. He rests his forehead against Greg's. "Missed this." Another lie, because he could have gotten sex anywhere, but he didn't want just anyone.

Opening his mouth, then closing it, Greg almost says he did too, but Robert doesn't want to hear that and Greg doesn't really want to say it and have that out there between them. His mouth finds Robert's throat as Greg sucks lightly then nips at the rough stubbled skin while his fingers slides even deeper into Robert.

Planting both hands on the mattress, Robert rocks against Greg's fingers, and he was ready... oh the moment Greg started to suck him off, but he didn't want to rush things. And he really needs to stop rubbing his cheek against Greg's before they both end up with burn marks. Instead, he captures Greg's lips, and it's not a kiss, but an endless encounter as their lips meet again and again between harsh breathing, and a few words: 'I'm ready'.

Greg slips his fingers free of Robert's body, wiping them across the sheet before taking Robert's head between his hands. Their lips crash together again, this time Greg kissing Robert with a sense of passion and possession he's never really given vent to before. His tongue slides through his lover's lips as Greg's hand finds Robert's hip and guides him down.

Robert sighs into the kiss, and he might have said Greg's name, but then Greg's mouth deafens every sound he makes. He's missed this, craved it, that feeling of fullness as he presses down. He's almost afraid to enjoy it, knowing that there are no guarantees, no tomorrow, but then he would be a coward, and he has stopped playing it safe a few weeks ago. Instead, he focuses on moving, on clamping down Greg's erection as he pulls up, before sliding down again. Pleasure, he can focus on their joint pleasure.

Stifling his groans in Robert's mouth, Greg lifts up into each thrust as much as he can. Every flex of his hips sends a tiny tendril of pain through Greg, not that he cares. The slick glide of his cock into Robert mutes it in into something else as Greg's grip on Robert's ass tightens slowly.

"Greg..." This time the name comes out in a whisper. "God... you feel so good." Robert's hands are splayed over Greg's chest as he moves. His own cock is hard, and he groans when it slides between their bodies, sending stabs of pleasure, yet it's frustratingly too little. He wraps his hand around his cock, and that requires to shift his balance and slow down, but it's worth not having to ask, and good lord, this was becoming more a battle of wills than sex, or maybe it has always been like that between them, and he never understood until now.

Greg moves to knock Robert's hand way, then pauses then reaches again. "Want..." He can't finish the sentence as he curls his fingers around Robert's dick and begins stroking slowly. Greg may never admit how much he loves the feel of Robert against his palm, or the way he makes those tiny little groans that have Greg's cock twitching, but sometimes in the quiet and aching bliss of pleasure, Greg knows it's true. Even as he tries to force the press of emotion he doesn't want aside, Greg pulls Robert into another slow kiss that is more moaning into each other's mouths than slides of tongues or lips.

"Anything...anything you want..." And he can't believe he's even said that, but people say all sorts of things while having sex, they make declaration they don't mean, right? He can pass it off as a sex things, except Greg won't ask for explanation, but will bring it up when least expected. Robert gives up this inner dialogue, because Greg's hand is doing all sort of things and if he comes down just right, Greg's cock brushes against his prostate, and it's brilliant.

Oh, that right there is gold, and Greg files it away for later, but even then he feels guilty about the thought. "Robert..." Wait, did he just call his lover's name. Greg covers the slip by plunging his tongue into Robert's mouth and driving his hips up with a hiss of pain.

Robert doesn't even try to tell Greg to stop. Instead, he moves quicker, shifting his body weight as to prevent his lover from hurting himself. His hands rest on each side of Greg's face, almost touching, rarely daring more than the briefest contact, while he continues to ride his lover, and each thrust pushes him closer and closer to the edge. He moans into Greg's mouth. "God...so close...harder."

Gliding his thumb over the head of Robert's cock, Greg squeezes harder, his fist sliding faster over the stiff length. Hot pleasure pools in the pit of Greg's stomach as he tries to hold back and wait for Robert. "Yes...now, Robert. Come." Before the last word leaves his mouth, Greg arches, his cock pressed even deeper before he spills into the latex condom.

Greg's hand tightens around his prick, and that's all he needs, the extra push, and Robert bites his lip, muffling his cry, as he spills on Greg's hand. Then, he stays there, spent by the orgasm and the emotional battle. "Give me a second, and I'll move," he finally says.

Instead of wiggling to get Robert to move, Greg moves his hand up Robert's back, tracing the firm muscle and smooth skin. Swallowing hard, Greg rubs his cheek against Robert's head. "It's okay." Why he said that, Greg doesn't know and he's entirely too blissed out to give a shit.

"Are you certain? I don't want you in pain." They have officially crossed onto the twilight zone, because they are having a normal conversation after sex. That must be a miracle, really, and he decides to push his luck. Robert raises his head, and now that his eyes are accustomed to the darkness, he can see better, but still not enough. "Will you stay tonight?"

"I'm fine." Greg's voice is hoarse, his throat dry. "Stay? Do you snore?" Even though Robert can't see it, Greg smirks. "If you don't snore...I'll stay." He pokes Robert in the side and nips at his shoulder. "Okay...if you don't snore and you have eggs."

"You're obsessed with food tonight." Robert is proud that he can keep his voice so levelled when inside he feels like doing a somersault. "Let me get us cleaned up."

He doesn't bother turning on the light, moving comfortably in the dark. It's much easier to move, and focus on the practical stuff, but eventually there is nothing left to do.

Robert pulls the covers from under Greg, and then lies down facing his lover, sheets resting at his hips, and hand almost touching Greg. "Opposing Vogler doesn't seem as hard..." As what?, he asks himself. As trying to have a normal relationship with a very unusual man. As not feeling uncomfortable in his own bedroom. As wanting a lot more than he will ever have from Greg. Robert sighs.  
"Good night, Greg."

Greg feels Robert's sigh almost as much as hears it. Blindly, he slides his arm under Robert's neck and pulls him up until Robert's head is pillowed on his shoulder. "I take it you have eggs then." It's not the most romantic phrase ever uttered, but Greg's tone says a lot more. He knows Robert wants more and for just a second, Greg wishes he could give it, but this is as close as he can get right now. "Sleep", Greg whispers before rubbing his chin against Robert's head.

"I can even spare some coffee," Robert says lightly. He raises his head for a moment, but words fail him. Nothing seems enough, and everything is too much. "Sleep, right." He kisses Greg before resting his head back on his lover's chest. Listening to Greg's heartbeat, he falls asleep thinking that maybe, just maybe things will be all right.


End file.
